


New Relations

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyes and the Kid need a new kind of relationship.  A first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Devil's Hole #3 under the pen name Zane.

Kid Curry stared across the poker table, studying the bowed head of his partner, Hannibal Heyes.  Something was simmering at a low boil inside the handsome ex-outlaw leader.  He'd tried to find out what, but nothing he'd tried had convinced Heyes to explain the problem.  At first the blond thought it was something he'd done that had upset his partner, but as days passed and Heyes' mood grew darker, he realized it was something else – Heyes didn't hold a grudge that long without exploding and yelling at him.

It had started Monday morning.  And now it was Wednesday afternoon.  _He's got to talk about it sooner or later_ , Curry decided.  _Or I'm goin' to kill him_.

The saloon was dimly lit, a concession to the general dull mood that filled the patrons – another dreary winter's day.  The sparse sunlight that drifted in from behind the gray-black clouds glistened off the half-empty glasses of beer that sat in front of the poker players.  Curry lobbed another bet into the pot, but Heyes remained oblivious.

Hannibal Heyes was a very handsome man, Curry concluded after intently watching his partner for nearly an hour.  Not that I'm exactly ugly myself, the blond reminded himself.  But there was something compelling about Heyes that he couldn't put his finger on.  Women often told them that it was his curly hair and boyish features that made him so attractive, not to mention – although he hated to admit it – the little boy vulnerability he couldn't keep off his face.

That little boy was entirely missing from Heyes' face.  Angular, with a sharp nose and broad forehead, the dark-haired man had a vulnerable, open smile few people ever saw.  Heyes was serious, his expression always just hinting at the pain he carried within him.  Buried years ago, the little boy was hidden, but Heyes couldn't get rid of him completely.  Occasionally glimpses sneaked out – when he was sleeping, or when he was lost in the spell of a good poker game.  Even when he was planning a job, or when he'd just defeated another safe.

But right now Heyes was all closed up and hard.

Well, whatever was bothering him, Curry knew it was high time Heyes talked about it, whether or not he wanted to.

"Hey, Joshua, what do you say we call it a day and head over to the hotel for some dinner?"

Heyes' head rose, brown eyes regarding the blond thoughtfully.  "Huh?"

"I'm hungry," the Kid replied.  "You wanna go get somethin' to eat?"

Heyes thought for a moment, then checked the pile of money setting in front of him.  He couldn't remember winning that much, but he obviously had.  He looked up and nodded.  "Yeah, I'm getting hungry, too."  He flashed a brief smile at the other men sitting at the table.  "Gentlemen, I think my friend and I are going to call it a day."

There were a few soft mutters and grumbles, but no one objected.

Heyes stood, then pocked the money and headed for the street.  Curry followed him out.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

After another beer Heyes' plate was still full, a sure sign something was very wrong.  Curry watched as he continued to poke at the mashed potatoes quickly growing cold on his plate.

"Joshua, you gonna eat those, or just chase 'em all over your plate?"

The dark-haired man smiled thinly.  "My mother used to say stuff like that."

Curry hesitated.  They didn't talk much about their childhoods and he didn't want to add to whatever was bothering Heyes by dragging it up.  "Yeah, well," he finally replied, "I guess she saw you in a lot of moods, huh?"

"Moods?"

"Moods," the Kid repeated.  "You've been walkin' around like a kid who's lost his favorite dog the last three days.  What's botherin' you?"

Heyes scowled defiantly at his partner, but didn't speak.  After the flare of anger subsided, he begrudgingly acknowledged to himself that it wasn't Curry he was mad at. He was mad at himself.  "It's nothing," he said.

"Got to be somethin'."

Heyes glanced around to make sure no one was listening, then said quietly, "It's the amnesty."

"What about it?"

"We should've gotten it by now," Heyes said softly.

Curry watched several conflicting emotions play out across his partner's face.  There was much more going on in Heyes' head than the governor's tardiness.  "You want to give up on it?"

"I don't know."  Heyes sighed heavily.  "I guess I'm just getting tired."

Curry nodded.  "I can appreciate that."

Heyes dropped his voice, the alcohol liberating feelings festering inside for several days.  "Look, we've both almost been caught or killed several times over the last few months.  I think our luck's runnin' out, Kid."

Curry's gaze flickered over the patrons in the dining room, making sure no one was paying any attention to them.  No one was.

"We're not getting any younger," Heyes continued.  "I'm feeling the need to find a place, settle down."

Curry nodded.  "I understand.  I've felt like that a few times, too."

Heyes cocked his head to one side, taken back by the comment.  "How's that?"

"There's been a few times when I've wished we could find us a nice spread, or maybe a nice saloon and settle down."

Heyes nodded.  "I guess I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself."

Curry grinned.  "Come on, let's go get some sleep.  You'll feel better in the morning."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Damn it's cold in here," Heyes said as they entered their hotel room.

"It'll be warm under the covers," the Kid replied.

Heyes grinned slightly and shook his head.  "You've got an answer for everything, don't you."

Curry nodded.  "Sometimes."

The two men quickly prepared for bed, then climbed in under the thick covers, each grateful for the other's body warmth in the icy room.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Curry blinked awake then lay still under the heavy blankets, listening for the source of the adrenaline rush pumping him out of the quiet of sleep.

There. 

Heyes was still asleep, but moving slightly under the quilt covers.  Even in the dim light, Curry could see the sweat that covered the man's skin and the horror that folded his face into a mask of despair.

Heyes cried out again, sitting up as he did, hands flailing outward in sweeping arcs like a blind man looking for a handhold.

Without thinking, Curry sat up and reached out for the hands.  When Heyes felt the reassuring presence, he grabbed on, rough with a desperate need to anchor himself.

Curry's arms encircled the frightened man, drawing him into a safe haven away from the nightmare, rocking from side to side without realizing it.  Gentle hands rubbed over Heyes' shaking, sweat-dampened back.

Heyes tried to take a deep breath, but it caught in a half-sob.

"Hey, easy," Curry said quietly, tightening his grip slightly.  "It's okay, now.  It's just a bad dream.  It's all over."

He felt Heyes nod against his chest, then the man's entire body went rigid in his arms.  Heyes pulled back, breaking the contact.

"What 'n the hell are you doing?"

Curry reined in his temper and took a deep breath.  "You woke me up."

"Well, I'm fine.  Go on back t' sleep."

"I used to have nightmares, too."

"Oh, really?" Heyes asked more sarcastically than he meant.

"Never mind," the Kid said, turning and starting to lie down again.

"Kid."

He paused, his back still to Heyes.  "What?"

"I'm sorry."

He sighed.  "It's okay."

"Kid, wait a minute, will ya?"

Curry looked back at Heyes, who was still sitting up in the bed.  "Could you–? I, uh, I'd like to tell you about the dream."

Curry considered the words.  It was a big step.  "Okay, but it sounded more like a nightmare to me," he replied and sat back up.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you like that."

Heyes stared up at him through long eyelashes and Curry felt a rush of desire set his lower belly to tingling.  Then Heyes moved, leaning back against the headboard and extending his legs out in front of him.  Curry did the same, his legs next to Heyes'.

The ex-outlaw leader looked across the still semi-dark room, realizing that he was opening himself to a world of hurt if his partner ever decided to take advantage of the situation, but there was something about the man's expression that said he could trust the Kid.

He always trusted the Kid.

"I dreamed I was on this island, but it was crumbling away, pieces falling off into the water…"  Heyes chuckled nervously.  "The island was getting smaller and smaller, and I was kneeling in the sand, crying and–"  He stopped abruptly, wiping a trembling hand across his face to remove the beads of sweat that had broken out.

"Then what?" Curry prompted, wondering if he was a part of the nightmare as well.

"Then I heard you."

"I was on the island, too?"

"Yeah," Heyes said in a whisper.  "I saw you fall into the water.  I tried to help you, I really did, but you were already gone.  I was all alone."

"You're not alone, Heyes," the Kid said softly.  "We're partners."

"I went over to where I'd seen you and dove in.  I swam down until I found you, floating just off the bottom.  I grabbed you, dragged you up back up to the island, but it was gone, too.  I was holding you, but there was no place to go.  I knew you were dying.  You weren't breathin'–"

Heyes started to shake and Curry let one of his hands move over to grip the dark-haired man's leg.  "It was just a dream."

"I know," Heyes snapped, immediately sorry for the harsh tone and the flash of pain it sent racing over his partner's face.  "Sorry…  You were dying, and they were down there, the posses, the bounty hunters, the governor, all of 'em under the water, dragging me down.  I was holding on to you, but they had my legs–"

"Heyes," the Kid said with enough force to make the man jump.  "It was a dream."

"I know," he whispered.  "But it's going to happen, sooner or later.  They're going to catch up, or kill us."

Curry thought for a moment, then said, "I don't think so, Heyes.  You're too damned smart to let that happen."

"I'm tired," Heyes said by way of a reply.

"You sleep.  I'll be here," Curry assured.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Twice Heyes woke out of nightmares and twice Curry was there to ease the fear away.  The second time Heyes felt an almost palatable desire to reach out and touch the Kid's face, but he closed his eyes and forced it away.

 _Where're these feelings coming from?  It's crazy!  It's wrong!_ Heyes roughly shoved the thoughts further away.  _That's all I need, the Kid finding out I think he's good-looking.  What am I doing?  I must be getting a fever_.

Curry listened to Heyes' breathing as it went slightly erratic, matching his own.  He suddenly felt strange, lying so close to Heyes, like he was a magnet, pulling him nearer and nearer.  The desire to touch the man was almost beyond his control.

Heyes, feeling the same attraction, willed himself not to let his hands stray.

Curry felt the dark-haired man's muscles cord with tension and reached up to rest his hand on Heyes' shoulder.  He began to work the tautness, rubbing with slow, strong strokes across the top of Heyes' shoulders and along his collar bones.  He felt Heyes shiver.

"Cold?"

"It's a little chilly," Heyes agreed, refusing to admit that it was the man's touch making his body tremble.

Their eyes met, both questioning and uncertain.  Curry gently pulled Heyes into a tentative hug.  At first the ex-outlaw leader didn't respond, enduring the embrace with a stiff stubbornness, but after a moment Heyes relaxed slightly, then completely.  His arms came up to return the hug with equal fervor.  Their grips tightened until they were clinging to each other, desperate for the affection they'd both denied for too long.

Looking up, Heyes found himself nose to nose with his partner.  Throwing caution to the winds, he leaned forward, letting his lips brush the blond's.

Curry jerked like he'd been stung by a hornet.  Their eyes locked, silent questions and needs passing across the space like silent telegraph signals.

Heyes didn't move, and the Kid finally reached out, touching the man's face gently.

Easing his fingers around the blond's neck, Heyes tugged softly forward, the invitation clear.

Curry moved, hesitantly at first, then with more confidence.  Their lips met for a second time, the kiss tentative, testing and quick.

The two men moving apart again.  Neither spoke, nor did they move far.  It was Heyes who responded next, reaching out to draw his partner into a tight hug, rocking him as Curry had rocked him earlier when he was still caught in the fog of his own nightmare.

The Kid's arms came up, encircling Heyes.  They moved together, fitting against each other in comfortable warmth.  The soft cotton of their longjohns tickled Curry's nose as he pressed his face against Heyes' shoulder, feeling his partner rest his cheek against his hair.

"What are we doin', Heyes?" he whispered.

"I don't exactly know, but I don't want to stop," he said into the blond curls, punctuating the comment by hugging the man harder.  Curry's fingers combed through his hair and rubbed along the back of his neck.  Heyes shivered again.

"You cold?" Curry asked, his voice soft and thick.

"A little," Heyes admitted.

Curry rearranged them, forcing Heyes back against the pillows, then stretching out next to him.  He pulled the quilts up to cover both of them, then nestled back against Heyes' side, resting his head on the dark-haired man's shoulder and draping an arm over his chest.

"Better?"

"Yeah," Heyes said, his voice still thick.

They lay quietly, both afraid to move but still enjoying the closeness.  Curry finally let his free hand begin to move over the cotton of Heyes' sleeve and felt the dark-haired man's other hand come up to rub over his back in response.

"Mmm, that feels good," the Kid moaned softly.

"Shh," Heyes whispered, rolling slightly toward the blond so he could reach all of the man's back.

Curry's hand moved from the arm to Heyes' chest.  He slipped a button out of its hole and let his fingers reach past the long johns to the bare skin beneath the material.  It was Heyes' turn to moan as the Kid's hand moved over his collarbones.

Curry shifted to free his other hand, allowing it to join the first in an exploration of Heyes' chest.

Meanwhile, Heyes rolled onto his side, facing his partner, his own hands roaming over the man's back, shoulder and arm.  Acting on impulse, he kissed the blond's forehead, and Curry tilted his head back.

Their lips met again, this time more curious and less fearful.  Tongues met, pulled back, met again, explored lips, teeth, each other.  They parted for air, each breathing heavy, pulling in lungfuls of the warm, moist air that rose from under the covers.  Curry pushed the quilts down a little, then reached up to cup the back of Heyes' head and draw him back into another kiss that lasted longer.  They moved closer, their bodies pressing against the other, two pairs of hands roaming freely.

Heyes found himself being pushed onto his back, and he wove his fingers through Curry's soft golden halo of hair, shining in the light of another gray dawn.

Curry's hands moved to open Heyes' long johns all the way, then shoved the material away, fingers moving over the warm bare skin, kneading, tickling and pressing.

Heyes shifted under the manipulation, his body twisting and jerking in reply to the touches.  He forced himself to concentrate long enough to finish opening Curry's long-johns, then picked up where he'd left off.

The Kid moved the quilts back to Heyes' thighs.

Vague concerns over what they were doing rose and fell in both men, quickly overwhelmed by stronger feelings and needs.

Curry let his fingers run circles around Heyes' nipples, drawing them into hard beads.  The ex-outlaw leader's back arched and he sucked in a broken breath.  The Kid took advantage of the moment, pulling Heyes forward.  He landed across Curry's chest, his hands trapped between them.

They shifted again, the Kid tracing his tongue across Heyes' exposed shoulder, causing the man's hips to buck.

"Ahh," Heyes hissed and Curry chuckled evilly, one hand reaching down only to rake up the man's thigh.  The hiss turned into a gurgling moan.

Heyes turned his hips and rolled toward Curry, forcing the man over onto his back.  In semi-control, the dark-haired man reached for the Kid's long johns and started pulling them off.

Curry shrugged out of the sleeves and lifted his hips so the material could pass, unimpeded.  In a moment he found himself completely undressed under the smoldering gaze of his partner.  It was frightening and exciting at the same time.

Heyes stripped his own long underwear off, tossing them on the floor next to Curry's, then leaned forward, catching one of the blond's still hard nipples between his teeth.  He felt the Kid's already erect cock bounce along his leg.

The Kid's hands roamed down over Heyes' abdomen, brushed the first strands of brown pubic hair, then came to rest on the man's hip bones.  Heyes pressed against the Kid's hands.

They paused, both aware of how far they had come and where it was quickly leading.  Curry's blue eyes shone brightly in the dawn light.  A rumble of thunder shook the hotel, vibrating through the floor and bed.  Heyes grinned.

Curry rested one hand on Heyes' thigh, his fingers gripping the bare skin while the other reached up to grab his partner's shoulder, pulling him down. 

"You sure?" Heyes whispered.

"Yeah," Curry replied.

Heyes leaned forward, his mouth capturing the blond's, while his hands reached for the man's body.  They touched, fingers quaking with half-uncontrolled excitement, driving both men toward an abandonment that surprised them both.

Their hips pressed against each other and Heyes shook with anticipation when he felt the Kid's cock slide along his, both colliding in the tangle of the other's groin.

Curry gripped Heyes' back, pulling him in tighter, his hands rubbing down to dig into the well-muscled ass.  Heyes' lips curled off his teeth, and he growled deep in his throat and thrust forward.  The blond matched the move, one hand slipping between them to grab at his partner's cock.  It filled his hand and he rubbed it in long slow strokes that matched the rhythm they set.

Their climax was quick and frantic.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The Kid woke first.  He looked at the sunlight that spilled across the floor.  It must be nearly noon, he realized.  Heyes was still sleeping, curled up and facing away from the blond.

Curry reached out and traced a finger down his partner's exposed shoulder. 

"Huh?" Heyes slurred.

"Nothin', go back to sleep," Curry whispered, but Heyes uncurled, stretching under the covers and looking at the window.

Both were suddenly very afraid of the other's reaction to their earlier lovemaking.

"My stomach's growlin'," the Kid mumbled.

"All that hard work," Heyes teased lightly.

"Could be.  You hungry?"

Heyes nodded.

"Some flap-jacks, I think.  Bacon, eggs, maybe some fried potatoes."

"Coffee," Heyes added.

"Yeah,"  the blond said as he tossed back the covers.

"Uh, Kid?"

"Heyes, I'm not sorry."

"Me either."

"Good.  Now, let's go get something to eat."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The rest of the day passed slowly and comfortably.  The two men ate breakfast, wandered through the small town, then entered the saloon to play poker.  The Kid disappeared for a few minutes after he folded one worthless hand, but returned before Heyes started to worry.  When they grew hungry again, they called it quits and headed for the hotel dining room again.  After the late afternoon meal they sat in front of the hotel and smoked cigars they'd picked up at the mercantile earlier.

When it was dark, Curry finally said, "Well, I'm goin' t' bed.  What about you?"

Heyes glanced away.  "Uh, yeah, me too."

Curry stood, stretched and headed inside.  Heyes followed him.  Inside their room, both men undressed, both pausing when they were standing in just their long underwear.

Curry nodded at Heyes, asking, "Should we take these off?"

Heyes thought a moment, then nodded.

Curry snuggled into the mattress while Heyes climbed into bed.  He waited until the dark-haired man was settled before he moved closer.

"What're we doin'?" Heyes asked him.

"I don't know, exactly."

"It's crazy."

"Yep."

"Are we going to stop?"

"Do you want to?" Curry asked, suddenly afraid Heyes would say yes.

"No."

"Me either."  He let his hand snake across his partner's chest until it rested on his shoulder.  He squeezed.  Heyes turned toward him and they kissed.

Knowing he was nude, Heyes reached for and found the half-erect cock and rolled it between his hands.  Curry bucked forward, his own hands finding plenty to keep him occupied.

They were both slower and more careful with their explorations of the other this time.  Heyes kissed down the Kid's throat, across his chest, outdistancing Curry's hands, which tried to hold him in place.

When Heyes' lips brushed over his fully erect cock, Curry abandoned his attempts at controlling the dark-haired man, his fingers curling into the sheets instead.

His hips lifted slightly off the bed when Heyes worked his way down the pulsing shaft, leaving behind a trail of soft kisses that left the blond's head rolling from side to side.

Slipping as much of the shaft into his mouth as he could, Heyes set a steady, slow pace to their lovemaking.  Curry matched it, reaching down to run his hand from the tip of Heyes' cock and down to cup the desire-tightened balls.  When Heyes paused to nibble at the head of Curry's cock, the blond let his hand run up over the firm ass, his finger poking at the tight sphincter he found.

Heyes jumped slightly forward, then pressed back against Curry's finger as he increased his speed, bobbing ever faster.

The Kid used one hand on his partner's cock, the other occupied with pressing just barely in and out, tickling his ass.  Then he was coming before he felt the final barriers fall and his hot liquid was filling his partner's mouth.  He felt Heyes's juices running over his fingers before he was done.

They collapsed next to each other, satisfied and comfortable.  Curry curled around Heyes and slipped off to sleep.

Heyes lay awake, hoping he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life by letting the Kid into a side of his life he had denied for over twelve years.  Not since he was a young man in the Plummer Gang had he been attracted to another man.  Now, here was the one man he trusted completely, and he was falling in love with him.

He hastily pushed the thought away.  He'd deal with the situation one day at a time.  The longer the Kid went along, the longer he'd have what he'd been wanting now for several months.

He drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping blond.

The End


End file.
